


In the control room

by geekc



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekc/pseuds/geekc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she is going back to the factory to pick up something she forgot there Aelita is surprised by what she witness in the control room... Translation of my own story "Dans la salle de contrôle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the control room

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a translation of my own story "Dans la salle de contrôle".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was Friday night, after a Lyoko Warriors' intervention. As it was the start of the week-end Jeremie had decided to stay at the factory once the tower deactivated to work on some enhancement for his friends' gear.

After some hard coding, Jeremie was chilling out fapping in front of some porn videos, with his headphones on, for a better "immersion".  
Too focused on what was on his screen and his fapping, he did not heard the elevator nor noticed Aelita sneaking up on him. Once behind the chair, viewing what Jeremie was up to, she decided to scare him.

Turning around the chair, she great him with a loud "Booh!". Jeremie who was about to climax could not hold back, and cummed on Aelita, sending some spurts on her face, on her t-shirt and on her skirt.

"A-Aelita! Wh-what are you doing there?"

"I came to pick-up my gym clothes I forgot in the scans' room, and see how your coding was going on." And looking at the screen: "I see that you still have a lot going on."

As she licked from her finger the cum she collected from her face, she suddenly wanted to feel this warm gooeyness on her whole body and inside her. She then had a flash of genius.

Taking off her skirt and t-shirt, she hold them in front of her, as if to see the extent of damage. And turning toward Jeremie: "Do you know how hard it is to get rid of such stains!?".

At the sight of Aelita fit body, shaped by years of fight for survival on Lyoko, Jeremie get instantly a new hard on. Aelita could not help smiling while gloating in her mind.

Still in her undies, she walked seductively to Jeremie, hugged him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, and soon they were snogging passionately.

Breaking their embrace, Aelita removed one by one Jeremie's clothes. Once he was naked, she let him remove her bra and panties.

After another long passionate kiss during which Jeremie groped her breasts, Aelita slipped down the chair to kneel down with her head at Jeremie's dick level. Grabbing it, she slid her fingers down and up its whole length. While continuing her up-and-down motion, she slowly lowered her mouth, and kissed the tip of his dick. With her hand at its base, she slid it down her throat, and then up, and then down...

"Yes... It feels good... Go on..." moaned Jeremie.

Her tongue slid along the whole length of Jeremie's dick, over, under and lingered just under the head.

With his hands clawing the chair's arms, Jeremie moaned louder: "A-Aelita... I-I'm coming!".

Taking Jeremie's dick out of her mouth just in time, she aimed it at her chest to receive the whole load.

Standing up she started to spread the cum on her body while moaning: "Oh, yes... It feels so good...".

Seeing Jeremie's eyes on her glistening body, she climbed in the chair and rubbed herself against Jeremie. While astride his laps, she could feel his manhood standing up.

Rising up on her knees, she grabbed it and slid its tip along her dripping wet lips. And slowly she took it to the hilt, and started moving up and down.

As she sped up, Jeremie grabbed her ass to accompany her moves. This made her lean forward, pushing her breasts into Jeremie's face. Right away he started licking her softly leaving no point untouched, but focusing on the nipples and the underboobs. In response to this new stimulation Aelita sped up her movement and quickly reached her climax. Her quick contraction gave the last blow to Jeremie who exploded inside her.

They then spend long minutes kissing and cuddling.

Looking at the screen, Aelita noticed the time.

"Have you seen the time? I think it's time to get to bed. I know there is no school tomorrow, but better be fresh in case of another XANA's attack."

Noticing that both of them were covered in sweat and other stuff Jeremie asked: "How do we clean up?".

After quick thinking Aelita answered: "I know, I have a towel in my gym clothes' bag. I'm going down in the scans room picking it up."

With the towel they cleaned themselves as best they could. As Aelita was putting on her undies Jeremie asked her if she was going to wear her cum covered clothes. She answered that it was out of question; what if they ran into someone on their way back? The solution was to put back her gym clothes.

On the way back they kissed. Just before parting to get back to their rooms, they shared a last long and passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this translation is not too clumsy and that you enjoyed it.


End file.
